Awkward Romance
by Fruitoxique
Summary: Lorsqu'on tombe par hasard sur un générateur de pairing Harry Potter, on ne peut s'empêcher de relever le défi. Des couples aléatoires, mais surtout improbables... Par quel biais pourraient-ils bien se rencontrés, ou plus ? Yaoi/Slash/Yuri/Het. Crack Fic.
1. Horace Slughorn et Rubeus Hagrid

**Awkard Romance**

Romance étrange

_Je m'ennuyais quelques peu, et je suis alors tombé sur une générateur (enfin, sur plusieurs) de pairing Harry Potter. N'ayant pas l'envie de commencer de grands romans, je me suis dit que j'allais relevé ce petit défi._

_Chaque chapitre sera dédié a un petit pairing, et fera environ 1000 mots, parfois plus, parfois moins._

_Plus cela est improbable, et plus cela m'amuse, j'espère donc qu'il en sera de même pour vous !_

**_WARNING :_**_ Ce recueil de fic contient essentiellement des relations homosexuelles, entre hommes ou femmes. Homophobes s'abstenir._

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Qu'elle me pardonne un jour de ce que j'écris._

* * *

Le premier couple est... Hagrid et Slughorn, Have fun !

* * *

- Hagrid ? Demanda timidement Horace en ouvrant la porte de sa cabane.

Le demi géant se tenait dans le coin de la pièce, se demandant ce que venait faire un professeur de potion à cette heure tardive. Il toussa pour signaler sa présence.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Professeur ? Demanda Rubeus.

Slughorn semblait nerveux. Il arborait un sourire intéressé mais gêné à la fois.

- Vous n'auriez pas encore un peu de venin d'acromentule ?

Hagrid baissa les yeux. La perte d'Aragog ne datait que d'un jour à peine. Il se sentait seul. Même si le trio venait lui rendre visite, il n'avait personne qui ne vivait _que _pour lui. Il réprima les quelques larmes qui tentaient de se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- Je… je n'en ai pas. Répondit-il avec un sanglot.

Horace sembla rougir avant d'ajouter.

- Est-ce que vous savez si je… pourrais éventuellement en reprendre ?

Ne faisant pas attention à l'impolitesse du Professeur, il accepta. Après tout, autant que sa défunte amie rende service à quelqu'un. C'est certainement ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Du moins, il l'espérait.

- Mais, je ne me souviens plus de l'endroit où elle repose. Excusez-moi, je suis bien maladroit.

Rubeus se leva, faisant légèrement trembler la table qui trônait devant lui. Il regarda furtivement par la fenêtre, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Ce n'était effectivement pas une bonne idée de se promener seul si près de la forêt interdite. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs l'homme d'avoir un peu peur. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il lui sous-entendait de l'accompagner.

- Bien, dis Hagrid. Je vais vous y conduire.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en route. La nuit était plus épaisse que prévu et un brouillard recouvrait déjà la terre. Le demi géant avait le cœur gros. Il n'aimait pas revoir Aragog. Surtout dans cet _état_.

- Pourquoi prenez-vous votre parapluie ?

- Au cas où… Il pourrait _pleuvoir_, dit Hagrid maladroitement.

Malgré sa baguette allumée, Horace trébucha sur sa cape et s'étala de tout son long dans la pelouse humide. Dans sa chute, il attrapa la veste de son collègue. Le demi géant resta debout avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa veste était malencontreusement abîmée désormais. Il aida malgré tout le Professeur à se relever, ce qui entraîna une proximité plutôt inquiétante.

Une fois sur place, Hagrid se retourna, ne souhaitant regarder à nouveau cette scène hideuse. Elle était si belle auparavant. Si majestueuse. Autant qu'une araignée pouvait l'être.

- Oh merci beaucoup Hagrid ! S'exclama Horace. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

- Ce n'est rien, ça ira, répondit-il d'une voix bourrue.

- Mais si ! Venez donc boire un thé dans mes appartements !  
Au vu de l'insistance de l'homme, Rubeus ne pouvait pas refuser. Il soupira, tritura sa barbe, avant d'accepter à contrecœur.

Il n'avait pas vu la couleur de ce corridor depuis bien longtemps. Il se promenait rarement dans ces endroits du château. Il s'abaissa et entra dans la pièce qui ne lui était pas familière. Les couleurs grises et vertes étaient belles et bien représentées, ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque et un amas de chaudrons diverses.

- Installez-vous voyons ! Je vais faire quelque chose pour votre chemise !

Horace s'assit à côté de lui et pointa la baguette là où les coutures avaient lâchés. Hagrid était plus que gêné. Il se sentait ridiculement grand tout d'un coup. L'homme prononça un sort et bougea légèrement sa baguette au fur et à mesure que les fils se remettaient en place.

- Je crois que ça devrait aller ! Levez-vous un instant.

Hagrid s'exécuta, ne sachant trop que faire d'autre. C'était déjà trop d'honneur pour lui. Le Professeur ajusta les épaules de sa veste avant de venir devant lui. Rubeus senti une vague de chaleur remonter jusqu'à son visage lorsque l'autre homme réajusta son col.

- Ça devrait aller ! Dit l'homme avec un sourire satisfaisant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, yeux dans les yeux. Il y eut un long silence, laissant planer dans l'air des choses ineffables…

* * *

_J'ai bien ris en écrivant cela, et j'ai essayé de respecter un maximum les personnages. _


	2. Fleur Delacour et Narcissa Malefoy

**Akward Romance**

Romance étrange

_Voici le deuxième chapitre. Un pairing qui peut être, remportera un peu plus de succès. C'est vrai qu'après tout, notre bon vieux Hagrid, on ne veut pas trop savoir des choses sur sa vie. Celui-ci est bien différent et à vrai dire, je l'aime bien.  
Au fait, merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais que Pairing n'est pas égal à Romance, mais je me suis dis que ce serait tellement plus drôle ! _

_Voici donc, Fleur Delacour et Narcissa Malefoy ! Enjoy !_

* * *

Après avoir essayé de séduire Cédric, Fleur se trouvait dépitée. Il était déjà pris. Quel dommage, un si beau garçon. Peut-être trop gentil au fond. Elle n'était pas inquiète, ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient. Rien ne pourrait être plus honteux que de se retrouver sans cavalier. Elle savait qu'elle devait se focaliser sur les épreuves, mais après tout, cela aussi ne se produisait qu'une seule fois dans une vie.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'un garçon roux, plus jeune qu'elle, se présenta devant elle pour lui proposer de l'accompagner au bal. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le jauger. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Étrange, ces… Weasley.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne n'avait réellement attiré son attention jusque-là. Krum n'était pas assez réfléchi. Potter s'attirait beaucoup trop d'ennuis. Elle soupira, et retourna dans la grande salle, s'efforçant de garder contenance.

Longeant les tables, un garçon lui sourit. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu son nom. Roger … Da… Davies, quelque chose comme ça. Il ne lui déplaisait pas, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il semblait fort rêveur et un peu collant.

Le bal se rapprochait, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalier. De plus en plus de couples s'étaient formés pour le bal et elle restait sur le banc de touche. Une championne sans cavalier, n'était-ce pas là ridicule. Elle traversait un des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

- C'est bien triste… Une des championnes du tournoi des trois sorciers n'a pas de cavalier. C'est même un peu… pathétique, n'est-ce pas, Delacour ?

Malefoy était appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, un sourire mesquin attaché aux lèvres. Il avait prononcé son nom avec un accent anglais assez prononcé. Fleur haussa un sourcil, piquée par cette réflexion impertinente.

- Le plus pathétique des deux, c'est certainement toi, répondit-elle avec dédain.

Drago marcha dans sa direction, et la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'en allait. Il ravala son orgueil avant de murmurer.

- En fait… Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Nous avons des intérêts communs… Tu n'as pas de cavalier et passer le bal seule serait fort dégradant, quant à moi j'aimerais faire ravaler son succès à Saint Potter.

Fleur ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle devait accepter. Il avait beau n'avoir que quatorze ou quinze ans, il n'avait pas tort. Il était plus grand qu'elle et plutôt élancé. Ce n'était peut-être pas un mauvais parti. Et puis, le Bal de Noël n'avait rien de sentimental.

- En échange de ce petit service, je t'offrirai une petite rétribution et je me comporterai en parfait gentlemen… Tu auras droit à une robe de bal sur mesure.

Malefoy semblait sûr de lui, et arborait à nouveau un rictus. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant une réponse de la jeune femme.

- D'accord. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Rejoins-moi au Manoir Malefoy ce week-end, une préférence pour la couleur ?

Encore un peu sous le choc, elle répondit faiblement.

- Bleue. Comme Beauxbâtons.

- Madame, dit Drago en faisant une révérence presque ridicule pour ensuite s'en aller.

Il allait en mettre plein la vue à Potter, et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que cela. Fleur était une très jolie fille, mais peut être trop âgée pour lui. Le bal ne l'engageait à rien après tout.

Fleur était nerveuse. Elle savait que la famille Malefoy était puissante et riche, et qu'elle avait beaucoup d'influence au Ministère de la Magie. Il fallait faire bonne impression. Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'avoir accepté, mais c'était le meilleur prétendant qu'il restait. Elle n'était pas attirée par le jeune homme, mais il n'était néanmoins pas déplaisant à regarder. Ses yeux aciers avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant.

Elle laissa Gabrielle en bonne compagnie à Poudlard alors qu'elle saisissait le portoloin qui la mènerait jusqu'au Manoir. Une fois devant la grille, il lui parût énorme et intimidant. Elle prit une grande respiration et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle fit sonner le butoir, un peu effrayée.

Drago vint lui ouvrir, un énorme sourire fendant son visage. Il lui pria d'entrer. Elle fut plutôt étonnée de voir une décoration raffinée bien qu'assez sombre. La maison semblait encore plus imposante de l'intérieur.

- Vous devez être Fleur Delacour, dit Lucius en voyant entrer la jeune fille dans le salon. Vous êtes une brillante sorcière, malgré votre… étrange statut…

Fleur serra la main que lui tendait l'homme et baissa les yeux, ne sachant si elle devait être flattée ou vexée par ces mots. Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé. La jeune femme prit place, assise au bout du fauteuil, de manière plus que polie.

L'aînée Delacour ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Les Malefoy étaient une famille plus que prestigieuse, et le fait d'être accueillie chez eux devait être un honneur. Malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas à son aise.

- Voici ma femme, Narcissa, dit Mr Malefoy alors que cette dernière entrait dans la pièce.

C'était une femme très belle. Ses cheveux blonds très clairs descendaient élégamment dans son dos et sa robe de sorcière sobre la mettait néanmoins en valeur.

La femme s'avança et lui serra la main avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Elle avait senti l'inconfort de l'adolescente. Elle s'assit près d'elle, et sortit un morceau d'étoffe de sa poche avant de le poser sur sa cuisse. Fleur se raidit un instant, le souffle coupé.

- Cette couleur vous convient-elle ? Demanda la femme.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Mrs Malefoy en voyant la jeune fille troublée. Drago, apportes nous donc quelque chose à manger !

Fleur entendit un bruit de vaisselle avant que le jeune homme ne leur apporte une tarte à la mélasse. La jeune fille regarda à nouveau l'étoffe, ce bleu lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, il faudrait que je réajuste la robe, elle vous ira à ravir, j'en suis sûre.

Sa façon de parler était calme. Un peu froide, mais moins qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Fleur ne pouvait pas refuser. Mrs Malefoy la conduit à l'étage. Elle lui tendit une longue robe bleue et la laissa se changer dans la salle de bain. L'adolescente inspecta le vêtement. Il était magnifique, et la qualité était incroyable. Décidemment, elle avait bien fait de choisir Drago comme cavalier.

Elle sortit, vêtue du cadeau. Elle se sentait si bien dedans… elle se sentait belle et pleine de confiance. Narcissa l'attendait dans le couloir, et la fit entrer dans une grande pièce éclairée. Cela ressemblait à une chambre d'amis.

- Montez donc sur ce tabouret, je vais corriger les défauts.

Fleur s'exécuta. Mrs Malefoy commença par le bas de la robe, qui s'avérait être un peu trop long. Ensuite, elle s'attaqua aux manches. L'adolescente répondait à toutes les demandes. Lever son bras,, ne pas bouger. Son ventre était noué pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Elle eut un frisson lorsqu'elle ajusta la robe dans son dos, à moitié découvert. Narcissa se plaça ensuite devant elle. Elle la regarda de haut en bas, inspectant tous les moindres détails. Dans un autre contexte, Delacour se serait sentie encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Il manque quelque chose… Dit Mrs Malefoy avant de sortir de la pièce.

Fleur fronça les sourcils, sa robe était plus que parfaite. Il ne manquait rien du tout. La femme revint, un collier dans les mains. Il était essentiellement composé de pierres bleues, qui ne pouvaient être que des saphirs.

- Excusez-moi, Madame, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

Narcissa eut un sourire.

- Si c'est le cas, juste pour un soir. Vous pouvez descendre.

Fleur avait presque oublié que la femme était plus grande qu'elle. Elle sentit les cheveux blonds effleurer la peau découverte de son dos.

- Relevez vos cheveux, dit-elle doucement, très proche de la jeune fille.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'élève fit ce qu'on lui disait. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle passa le collier autour de cou. Elle n'eut aucun problème avec le fermoir mais laissa quelques instants ses mains dans le dos de l'adolescente. Surprise par la chaleur que ces dernières dégageaient, Fleur se retourna.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Madame ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Appelle-moi Narcissa, dit-elle avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Si vous tapez "Harry Potter Pairing Generator" sur un moteur de recherche, vous en trouverez plusieurs :)  
__Rendez vous dans quelques jours pour... Ron/Minerva (oui, j'ai l'esprit tordu, mais ça va, pas de Lemon ! )_


	3. Ronald Weasley et Minerva McGonagall

**Akward Romance**

Romance étrange

_ Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'étais fort occupée. Alors, le chapitre suivant m'a bien fait rire, je le trouve sympathique_ _et j'espère qu'il le sera pour vous aussi ! Je suis donc tombée sur... Minerva McGonagall et Ronald Weasley ! Je vous rassure, rien de dégoûtant !_

* * *

Minerva / Ron

Ron ne voulait l'admettre à personne, mais depuis quelque temps, il ne pouvait expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Il était enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en cours, surtout à _son_ cours. Il avait désormais seize ans, et était en sixième année avec Harry et Hermione. Le tableau aurait pu être parfait, si Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Les cours de DCFM étaient de pires en pires, Rogue s'acharnait de plus en plus sur Harry. C'est presque s'il ne lui jetait pas des Doloris.

- Monsieur Weasley, je vous dérange peut être ? L'ex professeur de potions semblait en colère. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour rêver en classe avec un air béat. C'est à se demander comment vous avez eu vos BUSE !

Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent rouges, mais il serra les dents. Il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. Il avait bien assez de problème comme ça. Sans compter qu'Harry était souvent absent, dans des missions secrètes avec Dumbledore. Hermione semblait flirter avec Mclaggen, mais il en profitait de son côté. Lavande semblait s'intéresser à lui, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione qu'en tant que très bonne amie. Mais il était possessif, ce Cormac lui sortait par les oreilles.

En fait, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas d'amour, ni même de réelle attirance pour la jeune Brown. Oui, il avait de l'affection pour elle, mais au fond, rien de bien concret. Elle était gentille, et semblait l'aimer pour qui il était. Personne ne lui avait jamais réellement fait ressentir cela auparavant. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il préférait les filles intelligentes. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un empoté qui s'énervait sans cesse, mais il n'était pas bête à ce point. Il avait obtenu beaucoup de BUSE et était très bon aux échecs.

- Ron, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre pour l'instant… dit Harry en sortant des cachots.

Le rouquin démentit tout. Il n'avait pas envie d'admettre ce qu'il ressentait. Par encore. C'était tellement… étrange. C'est comme si elle hantait ses pensées, de jour comme de nuit. Elle l'avait protégé, elle aussi, lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Il était déterminé à garder tout cela secret, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une passe, ce serait bientôt fini. Mais cela faisait presque un an que ses sentiments s'étaient révélés.

Puis il y eu cet incident, au Quidditch. Il se retrouva cloué au lit. Il était sous le choc. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui, d'une présence. Il marmonna son nom, ne sachant pas qui tenait sa main.

- P… professeur…

Lavande, tenant fermement sa main, ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas loin de lui, mais n'avaient rien entendu.

- Mc…Mcgonagall… Minerva.

Il était dans une sorte de semi-coma. Il avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Il ne savait pas où, ni quand il était.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? S'exclama Harry.

- Votre nom, Minerva, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Sortez jeune gens, peut être Mr Weasley a quelque chose à nous dire…

Harry tenta de protester, mais Hermione prit le relais. Il le leur dirait si besoin était. Harry était déjà fort occupé.

- Mr Weasley, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? Demanda le Professeur de Métamorphose en s'asseyant à côté de son lit.

- Je… je vous aime, dit-il avec un sourire niais avant de sombrer dans un sommeil d'autant plus profond.

Mcgonagall ne répondit pas. Que disait le jeune Gryffondor ? Il nageait en plein délire. Après réflexion, il était vrai que cela faisait quelque temps qu'il la regardait _différemment_, mais de là à en tirer ce genre de conclusion…

- Voyons Albus, vous ne prenez pas cela au sérieux ? Dit-elle, faisant à son tour les cents pas dans le bureau du Directeur.

Dumbledore, très calme, la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, le regard brillant.

- Je pense qu'il dit la vérité… Il vous aime !

Minerva eut un air outré – si elle pouvait l'être encore davantage. Comment osait-il dire de telles choses. C'était très grave. Le jeune Weasley n'était même pas majeur !

- C'est insensé ! Répondit-elle, se laissant petit à petit dominer par la colère.

Albus eut un petit rire. La situation lui semblait très amusante.

- Et ça vous fait rire ? ! Fit-elle avec froideur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez lui parler.

Cette fois ci, l'homme semblait sérieux. Minerva en avait d'autant plus peur. Que pourrait bien lui apporter une discussion avec le jeune homme ?

Une heure plus tard, elle était à nouveau à l'infirmerie. Poppy était occupée pour un bout de temps, alors elle pouvait faire les choses à son aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle attendait qu'il se réveille. Elle aimait à croire qu'il délirait simplement, mais au fond, c'était certainement autre chose.

- Professeur ? Dit le jeune homme en reprenant conscience au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Quel ne fût pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit son Professeur. De près, elle lui semblait encore plus splendide. Certes elle était âgée, mais ce n'était pas tellement visible. Il savait qu'elle aurait pu être sa mère, mais qu'il la trouvait belle et attirante.

- Mr Weasley, vous êtes réveillé… J'aimerais vous toucher quelques mots.

Alors que ses oreilles commençaient à chauffer, il se releva, et s'adossa au matelas, en position assise. Il ne répondit pas, il se demandait pourquoi elle voulait lui parler.

- Lorsque vous dormiez, vous avez… appelez mon nom… à plusieurs reprises… avez-vous quelque chose à me dire.

Ron resta figé, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses résolutions tombaient soudainement à l'eau. Il n'avait aucune excuse, aucun prétexte qui aurait pu justifier cela.

- Vous savez… je me souviens toujours de vous, en retard lors de votre premier cours… C'est vrai que vous avez grandi, et mûrit mais… vous êtes toujours l'un de mes élève.

- Je…

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de s'éteindre dans son cœur. Que quelqu'un venait de le poignarder. Elle incarnait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Courageuse, intelligente, puissante, belle, femme et… expérimentée. C'était tellement pour son corps plein d'hormones…

Elle sembla se rendre compte de la douleur qu'il avait soudainement éprouvé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile. L'Amour était compliqué, et ce jeune homme ne devait pas commencer par l'aimer, elle. Il en souffrirait.

- J'ai déjà connu l'amour et j'en ai beaucoup souffert, dit-elle. Passez votre chemin, Mr Weasley, il en est mieux pour nous deux. Je serai toujours présente si besoin, mais… pas de cette manière.

Elle avait effleuré sa main, puis ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient sombres, comme habités de fantômes passés. La sorcière se leva, le sourit une dernière fois, avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

* * *

_J'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre bientôt, j'espère que cela vous plaît ! _


	4. Neville Londubat et Severus Snape

**Akward Romance**

Romance étrange

_Le Pairing Generator est de retour x) Encore plus burlesque ! Du moins, tant que ça vous plaît, c'est ce qui compte ! J'espère donc que vous apprécierez ! _

_Attention, attention, qui sont les suivants ? (Roulements de tambour) Neville Londubat et Severus Snape. _

* * *

_« Ne t'angoisses pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'un cours, juste un cours de potion. Tu as grandi, Snape n'est plus ton épouvantard. » _Se disait Neville en s'approchant des donjons. Il s'efforçait de cacher son angoisse. Il avait beau lutter, elle ne s'était pas atténuée au fil du temps.

Son professeur n'y aidait pas non plus. Il le tournait toujours en ridicule, et le jeune homme s'en retrouvait plus déstabilisé. Déjà qu'il était maladroit, il ne manquait plus que ça. Désormais, il ne faisait plus exploser son chaudron – ou presque. Il n'était pas spécialement bon en potions, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts et n'avait pas recommencé une seule année.

Âgé de quinze ans, il avait désormais appris à être un peu plus confiant. Et puis, l'AD l'aidait vraiment dans ce processus. La cinquième année était assez étrange. Ombrage avait une emprise presque totale sur l'école. Il savait que Voldemort ainsi que les Mangemorts préparaient quelque chose, et il voulait prêter main forte à Harry et ses amis. Même s'il devait avouer être totalement terrifié.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la classe avec ses camarades dans la pièce. Depuis sa première année, rien n'avait changé. Pas même le visage menaçant et impassible de Severus Rogue lorsqu'il claquait la porte avec un bruit assourdissant.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 241, dit-il d'un ton froid.

L'adolescent s'exécuta avant de faire une moue devant le titre. _« Philtre de Paix »_. Il savait qu'elle était souvent demandée aux BUSE. Il fallait être prudent pour ne pas en faire une potion mortelle. Il se sentait nerveux, mais s'efforça néanmoins de rester prudent dans ses mouvements. Malgré lui, il renversa tout de même un peu d'eau du fleuve de Léthé sur son bureau.

- Mr Londubat ! Ne pouvez-vous pas être prudent UNE SEULE FOIS ! Retenue aujourd'hui, après les cours.

Le jeune homme senti ses joues rougir. Il préférait prétendre que c'était à cause de sa maladresse, mais l'idée d'avoir une retenue avec ce professeur ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Il baissa la tête et tenta en vain de cacher son embarras.

C'était l'heure. Une fois arrivé, il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul sur place. Il voulait bien mourir, là tout de suite. Il avait la nausée tant il était nerveux. Le Professeur Rogue arriva, ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et le fit entrer avant de la claquer derrière lui si bien qu'il sursauta.

- Asseyez-vous !

Neville était toujours debout, l'air hébété. Il s'assit donc à la place indiquée et ne dit plus rien. L'enseignant était derrière son bureau, observant le jeune homme avec un air consterné.

- Pourriez-vous me dire d'où vient cette maladresse ?

Timidement, Neville murmura.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ce fût presque inaudible, mais Severus l'entendit néanmoins.

- Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose ! Ne me prenez pas pour un abruti ! Alors vous allez tout avouer maintenant.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la cause de sa maladresse, il prit peur. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre pour l'AD. Après, ils étaient sûrs d'être vendus à Ombrage comme de la pâtée pour chiens – surtout pour chats en fait.

- En ce cas, je ne passerai pas par le thé, buvez-ça, de suite !

Le Professeur lui avait tendu une fiole. L'adolescent hésita. Il savait que c'était du Véritaserum. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à ses amis.

- Sauf si vous voulez que votre professeur de DCFM découvre votre organisation.

Il avait donc deviné, alors pourquoi ? Il savait donc qu'il cachait un autre secret. Bien que rassuré, cela n'était que de mauvais augure pour lui. Voyant l'insistance du Professeur, il n'eut d'autre choix que de boire la fiole, sous le sourire satisfait de Rogue.

Il avala le liquide avec une grimace. Il n'osait même plus regarder le Serpentard dans les yeux. Il commençait à se sentir bizarre.

- Maintenant, je veux savoir ce que vous cachez ! Cria-t-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau pour intimider le jeune homme.

Neville ne contrôlait plus ses paroles, encore moins ses gestes. Il posa ses mains sur celles de soé n Professeur.

- Vous me faites perdre tous mes moyens, dit-il avec une voix étrange.

La seconde d'après, il s'était jeté sur Severus et avait pu effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ensuite, il sentit l'homme le repousser de toutes ses forces. Il était effaré.

- LONDUBAT ! QU…QUE FAITES-VOUS ?! Glapit-il en voyant l'adolescent revenir à la charge.

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme se colla contre lui et blottit sa tête contre son torse. Mais en plus, c'est qu'il était tenace !

- DEHORS ! Cria-t-il en le repoussant encore plus fort.

Son regard était rempli d'effroi. Comment était-ce possible que Londubat, non ! Mais se rendant compte de ses actes, le Gryffondor avait déjà tourné les talons.

- Personne… sinon je… vous vendrai à… la… sorcière ROSE ! Dit-il ne trouvant plus ses mots.

* * *

_Voilà donc, j'espère que ça vous a plus :) Et rendez-vous au prochain épisode :D N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)_


End file.
